Tell Series: To Tell You The Truth
by DySolo
Summary: 3rd in the "Tell" Series. Spencer's POV.


"If you liked me, why didn't you ever fight for it? If you liked me, you should said no, you didn't want to just be friends."

Spencer stared at her, lost. Jennifer Jareau was standing here, with him and Henry, in the little boy's nursery... wanting him to fight for her? She had a boyfriend who had just left to get supplies for dinner he was going to make for his family, for his girlfriend. For the beautiful blond that stood in front of him, lips parted, frustrated look in her amazing blue eyes. Should he fight for her? Was it too late? Obviously it was too late, she had a son with another man. And yet, she was standing her asking why he hadn't fought for her. That meant something, didn't it.

"Spence, talk to me!"

The tone of her voice was desperate and she licked her lips in annoyance, maybe? He couldn't tell. All he knew is that she looked amazing. And what the hell, she was asking him to fight for her, so...he would fight.

He stood up and grabbed her face, kissing her roughly. It was a short kiss, her hands against his chest pushed him away. Had he done something wrong? He looked at her, trying to figure her out. She looked confused, shocked, but that melted into determination as she grabbed his hands, putting them where she wanted them, against her beautiful hips. She had lost all her baby weight and looked even more amazing that she had before. She was beautiful and when she kissed him again it was more than just a proof that he could be something more than just her little dweeby brother-type friend. It was passionate, yet soft. Sensual, yet sweet. He wanted to groan when the screaming infant pulled her away from him.

He turned away from her, his fingers immediately going to his lips. Had he felt something more than just her lips against his? That was ridiculous. He turned to look at her and blushed when he saw her looking at him, a slightly amused look on her lips. Lips he had just kissed. He opened his mouth to speak, but what was there to say? I liked kissing you, can we do it again? That sounded absurd. Will could be back any minute. He tried again, but paused when she turned away. He frowned, watching her rub the little boy's back. Was she regretting the kiss? He sighed, looking at the walls of the room.

They were pale green, pictures on the wall of JJ and Will and her work family, real family. He smiled at a picture of the two of them, taken on a case. They were standing around at a crime scene. It was obviously from a newspaper, by the texture. Did they really have no real pictures together other than a group one Garcia had taken years ago. He turned back to her to see a blush on her cheeks. He frowned a little

"JJ, we need to..."

"Spencer." She said, causing him to stop. "We need to talk, I know, but...I don't have any answers for you right now. I need you to... I need you to keep quiet about this. I mean, Will and..."

He looked down at his shoes. He should have known. Will. Will was the man she was in love with. They had a son together. A world. He looked back up at her a few moments later, with a half smile.

"Don't worry, I'll never tell."

There's bitterness in his words and she notices it. He knows simply by the look she gives him. It's her "I'm sorry" look, usually given to grieving parents or reporters asking for more information. He kind of felt like both at the moment. Why did he have to be the one who understood? Why did he have to keep the secret. He have taken a chance and now he was hiding it away. It wasn't fair.

He sighed before looking at her. She looked a lot different than she had when she was asking him about their date. The words 'why didn't you ever fight for it?' suddenly ringing in his head. Why wasn't he fighting for her now? She had just out right asked him to before. _This_ was his chance. This was where he proved he could fight for her, rather than just kiss her in a moment of passion.

"You and Will aren't happy." He heard himself saying. "You keep a distance from him. Your smiles never reach your eyes when you talk to him or about him. Not the way they just did, before you kissed me."

"Spence..."

It was Spencer's turn to grab the baby away from her, putting him back in the crib.

"Because it should be me." He said, caressing her cheek.

"I should have fought for you. I should have taken you on many more dates. We should have been together when we went to New Orleans. I should have been with you when you found out about Henry and been with you in the delivery room. He should have been mine."

JJ looked up at him before turning her head to kiss his palm. "Should have but..wasn't."

"This time. I'm fighting for you now. Let me take you on a date. Let me... make things right. Let me be there next time."

"Next time?" She said softly, her eyes closing as his fingers ran down her neck.

He smiled, before replacing his fingers with his lips, feeling her shiver at the contact. She seemed to enjoy his new sense of boldness. She had asked for a fight, so that's what he was giving her. That, and pure truth.

"I want to tell. I want everyone to know that..." He breathed against her neck and she arched into him.

"Tell me."

"I love you."


End file.
